Lover, you should've come over
by Lexie Grey
Summary: A Mark and Lexie story. Random spoilers. Lexie is sick to see Mark with random nurses and with Teddy Altman so Derek help her to get away from Seattle to the sunny LA. It's not a crossover, only few chapters are with Lex in LA. I own nothing except Susie.


"I think our relationship just ended."

Their last kiss and Lexie left their apartment, leaving Mark alone in the kitchen.

He went to Los Angeles then, to let Addison help on his daughter and they slept together.

Lexie heard all of this from Mark himself, so she decided to tell him about her and Karev having sex. She thought that she had to be completely honest with Mark. But when she told him he was so angry and disappointed that he wasn't able to look at her.

He walked away and never spoke to her anymore.

Working all day at the same hospital was like hell. Lexie always saw Mark with random nurses, and that made her feel sick. Every day was worse. She was exhausted. And alone. She was like she never existed to Mark. He still was avoiding her. Like she wasn't there helping him with some cases. Lexie hated this. She missed Mark. She missed her Mark. The one who joked with everymorning. The one who always grabbed food for her too at the hospital cafeteria. Every evening she curled up on the bed and cried her eyes out because of him. When she was having sex with Alex she always thought about Mark. Mark was always on her mind and in her heart. The truth was that Alex wasn't like Mark. Hell, Alex didn't even cared a little about her.

Lexie tried to feel something for Alex Karev, but mind and heart were still with Mark. He was the first one that really saw her when nobody did. And now he was dating the new doctor Teddy Altman. Not that Lexie had anything against her, she thought that she was a really good doctor but the thought of her with Mark… Lexie was still with Karev, though.

And every morning she was sick.

Xxx

Lexie Grey was in one of the bathroom of the Seattle Grace Hospital. After her breakdown, Meredith left her alone, not able to handle this kind of situation. Lexie was still crying. Her eyes were burning and her face was red.

Knowing that Mark was ready to move forward killed her.

"Lexie?" Dr Arizona Robbins knocked at the bathroom door and then opened it without waiting for an answer.

"Meredith told me that you were here. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Everyone at the hospital knew how sick she was lately.

"I don't want to go home." Lexie wiped her cheeks and then her eyes, "Everyone is here. The house is creepy empty."

"But you really need to get some rest."

"I'll go in an on-call room. Thank you, Arizona."

She put on her labcoat and leaving the bathroom she crashed into Mark. For a brief moment she rested her forehead against his. He smelled like soap and cologne. He was caught off guard and he almost put his hands on her shoulder, but before anything could even happen, Lexie ran away from him.

Mark tried to reach her, saying her name, but Lexie was already gone.

"Ready to go?" Teddy approached him.

"Yeah." He didn't wait for her knowing that she was going to follow him. While they were walking down the hallways, Mark couldn't help it. He was worried about Lexie. He knew that she was crying.

Xxx

"Hey Derek. Have you seen Lexie? I heard that you gave her a week off because she was sick…"

"Stop it, Mark. You don't have any right to ask me about her."

Derek took the charts from his Chief couch and he was ready to leave, but Mark was blocking the door with his body.

"Listen Mark, she doesn't want to see anyone. She doesn't want to see you. Damn, she cries everytime she sees you." Derek raised his voice.

"At least tell me why she needs a week off."

"No." Derek walked past him. Mark was taller and bigger than him, but he did it anyway.

Mark grabbed him by his arm.

"Mark trust me. Forget about her like you did in these months."

Even if Mark still had his hand on Derek's arm, Derek tried to open the door.

"You ruined her." Derek began to talk again. "She lost her trust in you. She's a mess. She saw you sleep with every women in this freaking hospital, Mark. You can't be surprised if she doesn't want to see you again."

It was the truth, but hearing those words stabbed Mark like a knife. Mark let Derek go.

"I screwed up."

"Yes, you did."

"And now it's late."

"Yes, it is."

"I didn't move on. I still love her." Mark was sad and angry with himself and the look on Derek's face pissed him off even more. He almost wanted to punch him.

"She left two days ago." Derek whispered. Now he almost wanted to punch him so fucking hard.

"What?" Mark shouted, without caring about the door open and that annoying April chick.

"She left the hospital, she left Seattle. She left anything, Mark. And it's all your fault." Derek's words were hard like stones and Mark was silent and left the office. Derek never saw Mark with watery eyes. Never.

Xxx

"Susie! Hi little girl." Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery kneeled in front of a little girl with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She knew that eyes very well and not only because she was the one who delivered Susie.

"Where's your mommy?"

Susie pointed to the front desk.

"Did you give her the birthday gift-card that we did together , honey?"

"I did, Auntie Addie."

"Good. Naomi bought a beautiful chocolate cake just like you love."

"Where is it?"

"Come with me." Addison took Susie's hand and together walked to the kitchen where Charlotte and Cooper already were.

"Everything is ready: cake, candles and a bottle of wine. Oh, and of course, come orange juice for this little princess." Cooper joked with a smirk and then took Susie in his arms. Susie giggled and hugged Coop.

In that moment, Sam, Violet with baby Lucas and Naomi were in the kitchen as well with some gifts and only few minutes passed before everyone yelled "Happy birthday" to the now 30 years old Lexie.

Four years ago, Derek called Addison and asked her if she could help Lexie to find a new job and a place to stay in the sunny Los Angeles.

Addison after have heard the whole Mark and Lexie story and after Derek told her that Lexie was also pregnant, said that she was going to help that girl.

Secretly she knew that she needed a friend that wasn't married with the man who was in love with. Someone new. So Lexie moved to Addison's house and Addison helped her with the job and the pregnancy.

Susan Adrienne Grey (named like this after Lexie's mom and Addison's second name to thank her) born after 7 months and Addison always acted like her aunt. And the same was for the others at the Oceanic Wellness.

Susie was now a 4 years old little girl and she didn't know anything about Mark. Addison tried to convince Lexie to talk to Mark about his daughter, but after a year she dropped it.

"Oh my!" Lexie was without words, her friends surprised her.

"Thank you guys. This is amazing. You're amazing!"

"Mommy! I'm here." Susie was leaning forward while she still was in Coop's arms.

"Hey sweetie. You helped them?" Susie nodded hugging Lexie and then she kissed Lexie's cheek.

"She did everything." Addison joked, completely in love with that little girl.

"It's true." Charlotte nodded. "She went and told us the she wanted to surprise you with a party."

"Oh sweetie I love you so much." Lexie kissed Susie's forehead and hugged her tightly. Susie was Mark's gift to her after all. She still was in love with him but having Susie with her made everything less painfull. She didn't forget him and Susie looked a lot like him. Susan Adrienne had Mark's eyes and Lexie's hairs. Mark's smile and grin and Lexie's nose.

"Do you want the first piece of cake, honey? Naomi can you..?"

"Sure, come here little girl."

"I'm not able to thank you enough. Really."

"Do you wanna thank us? Mark is coming from Seattle with a patient. Now you have to talk to him. This is how you can thank us. And say thank you to your daughter." Addison sighed knowing how much this was hard for Lexie.

Xxx

"No freaking way that I'm going to talk to him. When did you know that he was coming? What do you think that I can tell him? Hi, Mark! Do you remember me? Oh and she's Susan, your 4 years old daughter…" Lexie was hysterical. She sighed pacing her office while Addison was with her.

"Calm down, Lex." Addison said worried. "He called me before you and Susie were here. I know that he doesn't even know that you're here, but he's coming and he will see you and Susie, Lex. And he has any rights to know that he has a daughter."

"I just can't. Addison I can't tell him that I kept his daughter from him. He will hate me."

"I aborted his baby but he does not hate me." Addison cleared her voice and then looked out the window-door. "She has his eyes. Mark is not stupid."

"Susie looks a lot like him." Lexie agreed. And she loved how much she looked like her father. "When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow morning. He's staying at Sam, so he'll be near us."

"I'll go at Nae's with Susie. I just can't do it now." Lexie shook her head and rested her forehead against the glass of the door, looking at Susie playing with Lucas.


End file.
